godzilla_rulers_of_earthlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Mothra
Mothra '''was the Guardian of Mortals and was also known as the "Queen of the Monsters" for being just as strong (if not stronger) than Godzilla. She is the descendant of the Kaiju of Earth Gigamoth of the Eight Guardians of Terra, the sister of the Guardian of Terra Battra, and the mother of Mothra Lea and Baby Mothra (later renamed Mothra Leo by Lisanna Strauss). She was killed by Battra on Infant Island when the evil psychic twins Minette and Mallory took control of him and ordered him to kill her. Appearance Mothra is a gigantic moth-like creature with brightly colored wings. Her fur is also brightly colored, with much of her body color being white with thick orange strips. She has large compound eyes that glow bright blue and has long, thick antenna's. Her wings are a mixture of yellow, black and orange in a pattern and she has orange fur running down the middle of her head with a small, thick strip of black fur between her eyes and just under her mandibles, which open sideways and she has three small protrusions sticking out of the end of her thorax. Her legs are covered with white fur and tipped with three-fingered bird-like claws and the bottom side of her body is completely black. Personality Mothra is mostly portrayed as a kind and benevolent creature, causing destruction only when acting as protector to her worshipers on Infant Island or to her children, or as collateral damage while protecting Earth from a greater threat. Mothra is usually accompanied by two tiny priestesses or fairies, the Shobijin, who also speak for her History Mothra is a descendant of the Kaiju of Earth, Gigamoth, along with her brother Battra. Having hatched from same egg, both siblings carried a strong bond between each other and acted as the respected guardians, Mothra being the Guardian of Mortals, and Battra as the Guardian of Terra. After the battle between King Caesar and Megalon, which completely destroyed the Ryukyu Kingdom of Okinawa and the surrounding islands of Japan, Mothra located the survivors and led them to what would later be called Infant Island. In 1348, Mothra appeared from an ancient shrine in England and engaged Megaguirus, who was mistaken for a dragon and had attacked the knight Gilder's group, and managed to kill her. Synopsis Half-Century War Arc Mothra was among the several Kaiju engaged in the battle royal in Accra due to Dr. Deverich's experiment with the Psionic Transmitter in 1975, where she is seen battling Godzilla, Rodan, Kumonga, Ebirah, Megalon and Hedorah. In 2001, when King Ghidorah and Gigan attacked Terra, both Mothra and Battra joined forces and fought against the two space kaiju. However the two where overwhelmed by the dragon and the cyborg, during the fight Battra is mortally wounded by King Ghidorah. To save her brother, Mothra is forced to place a seal on him so Battra can reincarnate fully healed. Kingdom of Monsters Arc At some point, Mothra battled the mantis kaiju Kamacuras. Unfortunately, as Mothra flapped her wings to blow over Kamacuras, she accidently killed the mother of the psychic twins, Mallory and Minette. Monster Hunter Arc In 2004, Mothra arrives at the Pacific Coast near the Monterey Bay and convinces Godzilla to leave the coast alone before she appeared before Boxer and Claire Plangman of the Monster Kill Crew to warn them away from capturing more Earth monsters and sends a telepathic message to Claire warning her about the invasion of the space monsters. When the space monsters arrive on Earth, Mothra arrives in New York City and confronts Monster X. The two engage in a prolonged battle until Mothra is struck by Monster X's Graviton Beams and defeated. Devonian Arc Mothra makes a brief appearance in a slideshow at a megazoology convention in Honolulu. She then appears in San Diego alongside his son and daughter, Mothra Leo and Mothra Lea, to assist Godzilla in his battle against Destroyah. During the battle, Mothra takes a fatal blow from Destroyah after defending Godzilla, permanently crippling her. After Godzilla successfully drives Destroyah off, Mothra is carried by his son and daughter back out to sea. Some time later, when Lucy Casprell ends up being washed up on Infant Island, Mothra is seen resting alongside Lea and Leo from her battle with Destroyah and it is revealed that she may not be able to recover for some time. Trilopod War Arc Four years later, Battra, under the control of the evil psychic twins Minette and Mallory, attacks Infant Island and is ordered to kill Mothra. Mothra and Battra battle, but because of her permanent injury from her battle with Destroyah, she is severely overwhelmed by him and is only able to buy some time to allow her children and the remaining islanders to flee. While trying to deflect a Prism Beam from Battra, Infant Island explodes and Mothra is pronounced dead. Abilities '''Antenna Beam: Mothra has the ability to fire twin beams of pink energy from her antenna's. Mirror Scales: '''The powder that Mothra can dispel from her wings acts as a cloud of mirror-like scales, which would allow beam weapons to repeatedly rebound before striking the target, effectively making them impossible to miss. '''Prism Beam: Mothra can fire a powerful beam of blue energy from her eyes that can cause extreme damage to her foes. this attack was first seen being used against Battra during his attack on Infant Island. Mana Lightning: '''Aside from expelling refractive scales from her wings, Mothra also had the ability to fire bolts of yellow lightning from her wings that can cause sever damage to foes. '''Immense Strength: As an adult, Mothra's great bulk of a body is commonly used to her advantage in battle to slam into opponents, and her surprising levels of strength can help her to drag and even lift monsters much larger from her. Flight: '''Mothra can fly at incredible speeds despite her bulky size. Her wings can create gales which can tear apart buildings and send other kaiju flying. '''Immense Magic Power: Being a Divine Moth, Mothra was one of the few Kaiju left in existence that possesses some level of magic. In fact, all of her powers and attacks posses a certain level of magic, which would explain why most of her attacks are mostly so damaging towards non-magic wielding Kaiju. Category:Earth Defenders Category:Land Kaiju Category:Characters